


快看天上的星星

by Aurah_H_Lannister



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurah_H_Lannister/pseuds/Aurah_H_Lannister
Summary: *部分内容改编自The Fault In Our Stars“We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.”——Oscar Wilde





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *部分内容改编自The Fault In Our Stars
> 
> “We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.”——Oscar Wilde

又一片叶子飘下来了。

Loki呆呆地望着被落叶铺成黄褐色的地面上方盘旋着的落叶。

它迟早要掉下来的。

发芽，生长，长成，像一切其它叶子一样，永远为树服务。凋零，枯萎，落下，没人知道它干过什么，没人会记得它。

Loki盯着那片已经掉在地上的叶子。内心深处，他知道那片叶子是不会思考的，他知道叶子只会平平淡淡地完成它的一生。

最近他总是觉得身边的一切都是有生命的。除了自己。

大概是癌症的副作用。他想。

两年前他被确诊癌症，甲状腺癌晚期，治不了了。死神在向他招手，他在一步一步走去。他唯一能做的就是拖慢自己走的速度，即便知道这条路很短。

医院的建议是辍学——想做什么就去做吧，趁还活着。Loki当然明白了他话里的意思。他才十七岁，他的一生都是在学校里度过的。他不知道除了学校还能去哪里。

而且，学校里有他喜欢的人。

Thor Odinson是个万众瞩目的存在，他的身边从来不缺人，但他从没有与任何一个确立过情侣关系。大概是很喜欢被人环绕着的感觉吧。Loki想。

他也被人环绕着，另一种环绕——他每天鼻子里插着氧气管，手上拉着氧气袋的样子很引人注目。他不自卑，不躲避。他知道自己已经走到尽头了，唯一能做的就是对自己好一点。

Loki和Thor同班，他们平时交集不多，顶多讲一两句话。但是，Loki从十二岁起就偷偷喜欢着他，得知他们能上同一所高中时是他人生的最高潮。

刚刚入学没多久他就确诊了癌症。

他小时候幻想过自己对他表白的样子，说不定会有巧克力，再加点玫瑰花，放点音乐，然后满脸通红地把情书递给他——情书会不会太老土了？还是当面表白比较好？他到底会不会接受呢。这是他初中时问自己最多的问题。

他很内向，不善于表达自己，所谓表白只是想想罢了。得到录取通知书那天他告诉自己，高中一定要鼓起勇气告诉他。不管结果怎样，一定要给自己的感情一个结局，结局好坏听天由命。

却哪里想得到结局竟是自己的死亡。

他现在坐在操场边上，身旁放着随身携带的氧气袋，鼻子里的管子帮着自己不称职的肺呼吸。

Thor在操场上和其他人打篮球。他坐在枯树底下看着他。

大概是他生命最后的一年了。他不想把这一年时间用来到处旅游，对他而言那根本没意义。

默默看着他，默默死亡，这就有意义吗。他一直在怀疑自己，怀疑自己一生生命意义何在。

就像那片叶子一样，他的生命旅程早就规划好了。出生，长大，上学，工作，死亡。  
他不过是把最后一道工序提前了而已。

他知道死后不会有任何人记得他。也许他的学校会悼念他，但他知道整所学校，整个世界都没有真正关心他的人——说不定医院里的Ashley护士关心他，但他知道自己只不过是她关心的无数个无药可救的可怜人之一。  
对，人们可怜他。

同学老师们看着他的氧气管唏嘘不已，父母也只能在他看不见的时候偷偷流泪。奥丁和弗里嘉是真的爱我的。他突然想到。

又一次他刚刚在医院里从昏迷中醒来，还没睁开眼就听到弗里嘉在奥丁怀里哭。

“我很快就不再是一个母亲了。”

她轻轻地说。

Loki知道弗里嘉一定以为自己还在昏迷。她在自己面前总是很乐观。

但是我就是这样的存在。  
Loki看着不远处的Thor。

我就是一颗随时会爆炸的炸弹，随时会炸伤环绕着的人。不论谁和我扯上关系，他们最终总是会被伤害。

所以，Thor，那份情书，估计是给不了你的了。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.” ——Oscar Wilde

第二章  
Loki轻轻捂着嘴咳嗽了两声，一点点收拾着书包。教室里只剩下他一个人了。为了让自己不被其他人撞到，也为让自己不堵着楼梯，他刻意避开放学时的人群。

反正不着急，不用赶着回去做作业。其他人为了大学都很紧张，但显然考试与他无关。

空荡走廊里突然传来了脚步声。

Loki的暗地里开心地笑了一下。一定是Thor，他最近在放学后检查每个班的卫生情况。

等等。又有一个人从楼下跑上来了。

“Thor......Thor学长！”听声音是一个学妹。她不停喘着气，显然很累，或很紧张，“我......那个......”

“有什么事吗？”Thor带有磁性的声音回荡在走廊里。哦神啊。Loki想。

“我......我喜欢您！”

Loki刚准备拿起笔袋的手悬在半空，呆住了。

Thor Odinson真是个......万人迷啊。

“学妹，你是......？”

哦天啊，根本不认识的学妹都喜欢他。

“我......我是初二五班的......”

初中部的学妹啊。他的光芒照到的地方可真广。

Thor半晌没回答，尴尬的气氛使Loki感觉身边的空气都凝住了。

“学妹，你想......？”Thor的语气中带着一丝不耐烦，显然有些吓着那个学妹了。

“啊！请......请您和我交往吧！”

Loki捂住了嘴，好让自己不笑出来。现在的学妹都好厉害，还有点可爱。

“学妹......你......”

“啊！是！”

“你听过一种理论吗？”

“理......理论？”

“对。造物主创造人的时候，是创造了两个合在一起的我们现在意义上的‘人’。在把人放到现世的时候，他把‘人’拆开了。  
他们变成了两个独立的个体，却也是不完整上个体。因此，自出生起，‘人’的两半就一直在寻找自己的另一半。”

“没......没有。”

“学妹，我想我还在寻找我的另一半。”

学妹呆住了。

哭了。

走了。

只留下刻意喷的香水的味道残留在空气中。

如果我还健康，我的结局也是这样吗。Loki呆在了原地，耳边回响着学妹急促的脚步声，喘息声，哽咽声。

门外的Thor叹了口气，轻轻说了声对不起，“该检查我们班了吧......啊！”

Thor看到教室里的Loki后吓了一跳，Loki赶紧解释，“对......对不起！我收拾完东西就走！”

Thor喘着气，“哦不，是我对不起才对，我应该想到你每天都晚回去的......”他突然停了下来。

“Loki，你......是不是听到我刚刚......”

“我不是故意偷听的！”

Thor轻轻笑了一下。

他笑起来真好看。

“我当然知道你不是故意偷听的......我只是......”Thor看起来在寻找合适的措辞。

“怎么了？”

“我......我只是想让你知道，我不是对所有喜欢我的人都这样。”

“什......什么？”

Thor又笑了笑，“没什么，当我没说过吧。”

Loki突然剧烈咳嗽了起来，甚至吐出了鲜红的血。

Thor吓了一跳，“Loki！”

Loki看起来也被吓着了，他边咳嗽着边一把抓起了手机。

他感觉到自己的喉咙里像有上万只蚂蚁在撕咬，肺在绝望地寻求着似乎怎么都不足够的氧气。

他的鼻子中的氧气管失效了。

他的脑子开始晕眩了起来，视野变得模糊不清，整个世界就好像在海上，随着接踵而至的巨浪不断晃动着。

他拨打了紧急呼救。

“嘟——”

然后在Thor的呼声中不省人事了。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.” ——Oscar Wilde

第二章  
Loki轻轻捂着嘴咳嗽了两声，一点点收拾着书包。教室里只剩下他一个人了。为了让自己不被其他人撞到，也为让自己不堵着楼梯，他刻意避开放学时的人群。

反正不着急，不用赶着回去做作业。其他人为了大学都很紧张，但显然考试与他无关。

空荡走廊里突然传来了脚步声。

Loki的暗地里开心地笑了一下。一定是Thor，他最近在放学后检查每个班的卫生情况。

等等。又有一个人从楼下跑上来了。

“Thor......Thor学长！”听声音是一个学妹。她不停喘着气，显然很累，或很紧张，“我......那个......”

“有什么事吗？”Thor带有磁性的声音回荡在走廊里。哦神啊。Loki想。

“我......我喜欢您！”

Loki刚准备拿起笔袋的手悬在半空，呆住了。

Thor Odinson真是个......万人迷啊。

“学妹，你是......？”

哦天啊，根本不认识的学妹都喜欢他。

“我......我是初二五班的......”

初中部的学妹啊。他的光芒照到的地方可真广。

Thor半晌没回答，尴尬的气氛使Loki感觉身边的空气都凝住了。

“学妹，你想......？”Thor的语气中带着一丝不耐烦，显然有些吓着那个学妹了。

“啊！请......请您和我交往吧！”

Loki捂住了嘴，好让自己不笑出来。现在的学妹都好厉害，还有点可爱。

“学妹......你......”

“啊！是！”

“你听过一种理论吗？”

“理......理论？”

“对。造物主创造人的时候，是创造了两个合在一起的我们现在意义上的‘人’。在把人放到现世的时候，他把‘人’拆开了。  
他们变成了两个独立的个体，却也是不完整上个体。因此，自出生起，‘人’的两半就一直在寻找自己的另一半。”

“没......没有。”

“学妹，我想我还在寻找我的另一半。”

学妹呆住了。

哭了。

走了。

只留下刻意喷的香水的味道残留在空气中。

如果我还健康，我的结局也是这样吗。Loki呆在了原地，耳边回响着学妹急促的脚步声，喘息声，哽咽声。

门外的Thor叹了口气，轻轻说了声对不起，“该检查我们班了吧......啊！”

Thor看到教室里的Loki后吓了一跳，Loki赶紧解释，“对......对不起！我收拾完东西就走！”

Thor喘着气，“哦不，是我对不起才对，我应该想到你每天都晚回去的......”他突然停了下来。

“Loki，你......是不是听到我刚刚......”

“我不是故意偷听的！”

Thor轻轻笑了一下。

他笑起来真好看。

“我当然知道你不是故意偷听的......我只是......”Thor看起来在寻找合适的措辞。

“怎么了？”

“我......我只是想让你知道，我不是对所有喜欢我的人都这样。”

“什......什么？”

Thor又笑了笑，“没什么，当我没说过吧。”

Loki突然剧烈咳嗽了起来，甚至吐出了鲜红的血。

Thor吓了一跳，“Loki！”

Loki看起来也被吓着了，他边咳嗽着边一把抓起了手机。

他感觉到自己的喉咙里像有上万只蚂蚁在撕咬，肺在绝望地寻求着似乎怎么都不足够的氧气。

他的鼻子中的氧气管失效了。

他的脑子开始晕眩了起来，视野变得模糊不清，整个世界就好像在海上，随着接踵而至的巨浪不断晃动着。

他拨打了紧急呼救。

“嘟——”

然后在Thor的呼声中不省人事了。  
TBC


End file.
